supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory of Time/Transcript
Going back in time Nicole: "Well, it looks like we have cleared 6 worlds so far. There are 8 worlds, we can't go to the other two unless we beat all the periods. Let's go in time!" the Otter pulls out a time machine behind her back Sophie the Otter: "Time to go back in time in 1861!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Where?" Sophie the Otter: "The American Civil War." four run to the time machine and Nicole pushes a button and disappear The American Civil War time machine appears in 1861 Sophie the Otter: "At last, we are in the desired destination." Stephanie Cortez Stephanie's Endgame Moore Tornado time machine appears in a field Moore, Oklahoma Plankton: "So, this is Moore, OK." series of supercell thunderstorms rumble closer Nicole: "Storms are brewing!" Sophie the Otter: "Be prepared, y'all!" four run out of the time machine thunderstorms rumble even closer Catherine the Spellcaster: "More trouble is on the way!" flashes sirens start to wail as a herd of buffalo is running away from the storm Amy and May Olynick ???: "Halt! Who is given permission to go there?" Plankton: "We do!" and Chad are tied around a tree near a few Rabid Squirrels Double Trouble Boss Battle Amy: "Well, this is the beginning of a battle, eh?" Endgame for Amy and May Hurricane Hugo time machine appears in an area in South Carolina under a dark sky with strong wind blowing Nicole: "Hmm, this must be 1989, where Hurricane Hugo bombarded the area." wind becomes stronger and the heroes leave the machine while the ''PB&J Otter ''song, ''Hope Will Carry Us Through ''plays in the background Catherine the Spellcaster: "It sounds like a hurricane is blowing!" rumbles Plankton: "I'm cold!" wraps her arm around Plankton and pats him on the back Plankton: (in a husky voice) "Thanks!" Nicole: "Let's go!" rumbles louder Plankton: "I'm even colder!" pats Plankton on the back again Plankton: "Thank you!" [ A raindrop falls on Nicole's head] Catherine the Spellcaster: "Look! There's the Lincoln High School! That's where the people are taking shelter from the storm!" Nicole: "I see!" four run into the enterance of the high school Catherine: "We'd better teleport in there fast. MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" Magic Crystal allows itself to teleport along with the heroes to the highschool's gym Plankton: "Where are we now?" Nicole: "We are in the highschool gym." Christine kidnaps Willow's relatives Christine: "Gotcha, you (bleep)ing pieces of (bleep)!" Avril: "Please let us go!" Christine: "Just shut up!" Marge: "Is this what your father would want for you?" Christine: "He's dead!" Willow: "Christine, you'd better not hurt them," Christine: "Shut the (bleep) up!" Mindy: "What you are doing would not make your father happy." June: "This kind of behavior will not bring your father back." Ronald: "Why are you doing this?" Christine: "Because daddy is dead!" Alberto: "I don't understand why you've changed so much." Christine: "He was the most wonderful daddy in the world!" Christine Moranis Catherine the Spellcaster: "Well, we payed up our hard work." lights in the school go pitch black Plankton: "Yikes! I can't see a thing!" heroes leave the building and the hurricane itself gradually grows stronger ???: "HALT! I STRIKE AGAIN, FOOLS!" Nicole: "Christine?" The Battle gathers her negative, angry energy and transforms into a gigantic fire-breathing dragon The Defeat of Christine Great Blizzard of '88 time machine stops at New York Sophie: "Where are we now?" Plankton: "We're in New York." Nicole: "It is getting chilly, to say the least." Dominic Lucini Boss Battle Dominic's Endgame American Legion Oliver Lake ???: "HALT! YOU AIN'T WANDERING ANYWHERE!" Quinn, and Jeff are tied around a pole near a few angry bulldogs Jeff: "Mummy, I'm scared..." Oliver: "SHUT UP, JEFF!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Who are you?" The Boss Battle Oliver's Endgame September 11th Attacks time machine appears at NYC Catherine the Spellcaster: "Where are we?" Nicole: "This would be New York City, on September 11, 2001." Plankton: "Look! It's the World Trade Center!" few planes zoom by towards the building Plankton: "Oh, no! We better hurry before it's too late! We have to stop the havoc!" screaming start driving away see the plane crash into the World Trade Center four gasp Golden Seal of Question Chantelle: "You fools think you can stop me?!" Catherine: "Golden Seal of Question!" gets trapped in a golden seal of question Chantelle: "LET ME GO!!!" Catherine: "The seal of question will hold you unless you truthfully answer the question. Where are your parents and your siblings?" Chantelle: "They're in the period...of dinosaurs." Freeing the McGregor Family and Timeout for Chantelle Nicole: "Let's deposit Chantelle into one of her minions...the mad Naughty Swivel." deposits Chantelle to the mad Naughty Swivel which returns to its original state Julie: "You are here for wreaking havoc across Supernannya as well as several time periods and attempting to attack our heroes. Like I said for 16 minutes. And don't move." Chantelle: "All of you are (bleep)ing jerks." Catherine the Spellcaster: "You failed to beat us! Oh, and just to make sure you don't get up from that Swivel before your time is up..." the Spellcaster casts an immobilizing spell on Chantelle Chantelle: "You fool! What have you done to me?!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Don't worry. It'll wear off when you must apologize to your mother as soon as your 16 minutes are up..." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts